


in the middle of the night (when the wolves come out)

by pennybparker



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alpha Colby, Alpha Elton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Banshee Katrina, Banshees, Beta Aaron, Beta Kevin, Blood, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fox Corey, Human Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Jake, Mages, Major Character Injury, Nesting, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Paranormal, Past Childhood Abuse, Protective Colby Brock, Sick Sam, Siren Brennen, Sort of Wolf Pack, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Teen Wolf AU, Touch-Starved, Vampire Tara, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witch Devyn, Witches, bond, not really - Freeform, seer Sam, supernatural illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennybparker/pseuds/pennybparker
Summary: Sam moves to California to figure out what to do with his life after high school. He didn't expect to get caught up in weird supernatural shit his apartment neighbors do and he definitely didn't expect to get a boyfriend who is also an alpha werewolf and soon to be the leader of his pack.Oh and he also meets a mage, a few vampires, and a banshee.California really is weird.or a sort of Teen Wolf AU except no high school drama.





	1. Chapter 1.

Sam woke up to screaming coming from the apartment next to him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, used to the disruption from his apartment neighbors. He lived on a floor with a lot of people around his age and they were always throwing parties, played loud video games, and just did a bunch of other weird stuff.

He did his best to ignore it by keeping to himself. He had to buy ear plugs because of how rowdy they got at 3am when he was _sleeping_.

But that was normal when you lived in an apartment complex in Venice Beach, California. Full of young people, college students, famous people...you name it - it's probably here. Venice wasn't a huge city but it did have a little bit of everything which is what Sam liked about it.

There was a beach right down the road from him (hence the beach part in the name), a grocery store in a little strip mall down the street, restaurants everywhere, bars, little tourist shops, people his age. It should be any young, male, bachelors dream. If only he had friends to enjoy it with.

Sam grew up in Kansas City. He had a few friends growing up but they eventually left to start new lives or went to college outside of the state. His best friend, Nate, went to some college in Maine for music, his other best friend Jake moved out around the same time Sam did but decided to go to Michigan for school. He hasn't seen them since and that was almost two years ago. He stopped feeling disappointed when they didn't respond to his texts months ago.  
  


He was destined to be alone. Once a loser, always a loser.

His parents were disappointed that he wanted to move out of Kansas but understood that he needed to move out of the small town he lived in his entire life in order to grow as a person. They gave him some money to help start out with for rent so he could find a steady job and then helped him pack and sent him on his way.

It's been almost six months since he's spoken to his parents. Two since he has contacted his siblings Ben and Allyson. It was fine.

Sam was just in...a bit of a rut. He'll be fine in a few days...weeks. Hopefully.

He still has yet to find a job and he was getting low on cash. There was a Target about twenty minutes out of the city that was hiring and a few of the tourist shops nearby were requesting some help. The only problem was that Sam didn't feel motivated enough to get a job. He just wanted to curl up in bed all day and watch Netflix or upload his podcasts on YouTube.

Yeah, he did YouTube. He talked about paranormal events, played video games occasionally, and other historical stuff. He was a huge history nerd and loved a good horror story. Sometimes he'd do 3am challenges and post them on his channel. Those were his most viewed videos. He nearly had almost 500,000 subscribers.

Sometimes Sam made good money from doing YouTube but he knew he couldn't live off it. He got about 100,000 views per video and made few hundred dollars a video each week for groceries and other stuff he wanted like home decor, phone bill, little 'treat yourself' gifts. Sometimes he'd send money to his brother Ben because he was only sixteen and his parents wouldn't let the poor guy get a job yet.

Kansas City could be dangerous and Sam understood - especially with Ben just getting his license - but it was a little unnecessary. His parents wouldn't let him get a job until he was eighteen so Sam knew how his brother felt not getting any money.

A loud crash next to his room startled Sam out of his thoughts and he sat up in his bed, running a hand through his messy blonde locks. He needed a haircut. His fringe was falling into his eyes and it was starting to get harder to style. 

A knock on his door made him flinch. Who would be knocking on his door at this hour? Sam glanced at his alarm clock and the blinking 11:33am glared back at him.

Woops. He slept in a again.

Another knock. Sam sighed, he should probably go see who that was.

He got out of bed, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold wood floors and shuffled to his door that was just down the hall from his room. He had a pretty decent sized apartment. There was a half kitchenette with a fridge, microwave, sink, dishwasher, and oven. Everything was pretty updated and modern. And he had a living room connected right across from it with a 32 inch flat screen tv hanging above the wall right above his fireplace and a spiral staircase that lead up to another room where he recorded his YouTube videos. It was his most private space in the house.

He also had one full bathroom, a half bath, a closet for his stuff, and another spare room in case Allyson or Ben stayed over. They had yet to visit him so he doubted it would happen any time soon as they were in school. It was fine. He could wait until Christmas.

Sam opened the door to reveal a taller boy with bright blue hair, matching eyes, a piercing in his nose, ears, and had tattoos all along his arms. He froze. He usually wasn't Sam's type of person to like or be friends with but he definitely...interested him.

Weird.

The blue haired boy smiled at Sam and snapped his fingers in his face. Sam blanked, realizing he had to yet to say anything and shook his head, "S-Sorry, what?" He stuttered nervously. It's been awhile since he actually talked to somebody. Anxiety built up in his chest.

"Hi, um. Sorry about all the loud crashing and screaming...I accidentally knocked over a lamp and it caught my blanket on fire. Uh, I'm Colby by the way!" The other boy said quickly, holding his hand out for Sam to shake and the blonde boy tried not to look confused and reached out to grab the others hand only to flinch back in shock when a sharp burn went through his arm.

Sam nearly collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Colby grabbing onto him, concern written all over his face. Sam gasped shakily for breath, held tightly against the other boy for support. What the actual fu-

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Here, let's sit down and I'll get you some water," Colby exclaimed, hardly using any effort to carry most of Sam's weight and moved him to his island in his kitchen and sat him on a stool. Sam couldn't think. His head was swimming and everything was suddenly super bright around him.

What the heck was that?! He had never felt that before while touching another person!

"Here's some water. I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you? I can...I can leave or go grab somebody for you if you'd like?" The blue haired boy said worriedly and Sam shook his head and quickly gulped the water down after a whispered 'thanks'.

"There's um, there's nobody. Actually...please don't, don't leave? I don't feel good..." Sam whined slightly, berating himself mentally for sounding like a whiny kid. Normally he avoided contact and touch with people but for some reason he really needed it from Colby. Like, life or death needed it.

Most would say he's being dramatic - which was probably true - though Sam felt like his entire body was numb. Like someone just drugged him or drained him of all the energy he had. Was he really awake or was he dreaming? Sam couldn't tell and he didn't like it one bit.

Colby was biting his lip, still looking frightened from Sam's almost collapse and the blonde felt the need to hold the others hand or hug him. He managed to restrain himself from doing to but only because the only thing holding him up right now was the counter he was leaning on. A chill ran down his spine and he blinked. What the heck was going on with him? The first person he meets in California after being here for nine months and he being a weirdo!

"I guess? But I need to go to my apartment really quick to make sure that it's no longer on fire," Colby said with a joking smile but Sam nearly panicked at the thought of Colby leaving. He quickly pushed down the feeling and nodded, not wanting to freak out the other boy or seem needy.

Maybe he just needed to go back to sleep? Lack of human contact probably made him weird.

"Sure? I guess I'll be here," Sam mumbled, trying not to sound too dejected like he felt. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong either. It was almost as if a switch was turned on and his body was on some sort of high radar. He wondered if this is what Spider-Man's "spidey sense" felt like.

Colby nodded and quickly left Sam's apartment, shutting the door behind him. Sam held in a whimper. His chest was starting to hurt and a migraine was beginning to peak through. He never felt like this before and it scared him. Maybe he was just getting sick? It was nearly November and it was getting chilly outside. It was the logical thing to think of at this point.

Although, the longer Colby was gone the more his chest ached. It was nearing unbearable until he heard the door opening once again and the last thing he heard was Colby shouting before his head hit the counter with a loud thud.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby figures out who Sam really is and Sam tries to adapt.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments! They made my day so I decided to update early :) 
> 
> Updates are every Wednesday from now on because those are my least busiest days. Enjoy!

Sam woke up to a warm body wrapped around him. Now, most people would panic, but for some reason Sam felt at ease.

He felt...content for the first time in what felt like months. It was strange? Almost comforting?

"Lack of touch will do that to someone. Especially a Seer," A soft voice rumbled behind him and the blonde jumped when he felt warm breath down his neck. Colby. 

Everything came back to him at once. The crash, scream, someone knocking on his door. Colby introducing himself and then a flash of heat and then - nothing. Well, today was certainly eventful. 

"What happened?" Sam murmured, looking groggily around his room. It was spotless - like he liked it - other than a stray hoodie on the floor that must've been Colby's. He probably got warm. Sam liked to keep his room warmer because he was always freezing at night. The downside to being small. Plus it was November.

"You fainted but it was something...more than that. It was like you were having a seizure and when I touched you it stopped. It was weird," Colby said softly and Sam turned around slightly to get a glimpse of Colby's face. He looked concerned for Sam but the blonde couldn't figure out why. They had only just met and now they were sleeping in the same bed. It was definitely a weird day.

"Um, sorry? I normally don't do that," Sam apologized,awkwardly, trying to scoot away from Colby despite every fiber in his being telling him not to. The other noticed and pulled Sam back to his chest causing him to let out a loud squeal. Colby let out a giggle and smoothed out Sam's hair that was sticking up in odd places. Sam shivered. He's never been this close to somebody let alone another boy. This was completely new to him. Yes, he was gay, but he'd never had a proper boyfriend. Not that his parents would allow it anyway. Gotta love small towns with even smaller minded people.

"It's fine, Sam. Please don't move; I'm afraid if you do you might start seizing again. You had a pretty bad drop for a Seer and even for a human," Colby instructed and Sam froze. A Seer? Colby had mentioned that before...And what did he mean 'for a human?' Was Colby not a human or something? That was ridiculous! There was no such thing as aliens. If this was some sort of prank Sam wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Sam tried to shift forward so he was sitting up and Colby warily let him, eyeing the blonde in case he started attacking him. Colby didn't want to use his Alpha voice on the other boy - he wasn't sure how his kind reacted to it as he had never met a Seer before. He'd only heard about them through legends in his family's library. And Elton had mentioned them before. They were super rare because they could see the future - but only a few seconds of it because the future changed constantly.

There was a catch to seeing the future though. They could also see people who died from making bad decisions. It didn't happen often but sometimes if they were by themselves or around magical people they could see the dead walking among them. Colby shivered. He was glad he didn't have that ability. 

"What did you call me? Is this a prank or something?" Sam demanded, starting to feel angry. He didn't like pranks. People from school did them all the time to him and it made him have a hard time trusting people. And despite only being around Colby for a short amount of time - he actually wanted to like him. It was about time Sam made a new friend. It was getting kind of lonely in California and he didn't want to move back home.

Eyes wide, Colby sat up so he was on Sam's level, "No! I swear, you need to believe me. Normally I don't go around calling people Seer's but for some reason that's instantly what I felt when I touched you. Plus, you felt what I did - that burning sensation. That only happens when supernatural beings touch for the first time. I know people who can prove it if you allow me," Colby begged, determined to make the blonde believe him. For some reason he felt a connection to the other and that _never _happened to him. Sure, he felt connected to his pack but he never felt like this to a complete stranger. He'd seen Sam before in the halls of their apartment but he was too nervous to talk to the other boy. Colby noted he seemed lonely though.

And everything always happened for a reason, right?

Sam looked hesitant. This couldn't be happening right now, Sam thought unhappily. Maybe if he let Colby try to prove what he was saying was real then he could decide for himself? And if it wasn't - Sam could always make a run for it or call the police. The other boy looked a bit like a stoner anyway so he wouldn't be surprised if this was all fake or some sort of scam. Sam wasn't the only one who did YouTube in this area.

Besides, he didn't have anything better to do. Worst case scenario he booked it and called the police.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you do what you need to do but if I am still not convinced then I'm leaving." Sam stated haughtily. Colby looked surprised but nodded eagerly, "Great! Um, I need to text some friends first; is it okay if they come here or do you want to go to my apartment?" The other asked hesitantly and Sam shrugged -not really caring. His apartment was clean and they were already here so why not?

"Right. I'm inviting my friend's Corey and Devyn over. Elton is on a trip to Canada and everybody else is at work. Plus, they're easier to convince. Devyn can tell when people are lying and Corey...well, you'll have to see what he can do," Colby said, smirking slightly, and Sam rolled his eyes. He can tell when people are lying too. It's not that hard! Although, he was a bit curious on what this 'Corey' guy could do. That is - if this was actually real life and not a dream.

"And what can you do Hot Shot?" Sam countered, Colby raised a thick eyebrow at the nickname and smiled, "You'll see soon. I can only fully transform on a full moon but sometimes I can do it without. It just depends on how strong I am that day." The blue hair boy said cautiously, eyeing the blonde boy. He was taking this too well. Most humans would freak out and scream at this point and Sam was doing neither of those things. It was kinda refreshing.

As they waited for Devyn and Corey to come over the silence got awkward so Sam decided to ask some questions. Like why the fuck Colby thought he was a 'Seer'. To his knowledge Sam never had visions and he didn't think he saw dead people...Sure, he played the Ouija board once but it was with his cousins and he made sure they did it correctly so they wouldn't get haunted. Whatever.

"I just...I have a sense for this kind of stuff? I guess it's a sixth sense that comes with being an alpha," Colby said, slightly awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How come I haven't had access to any of my 'Seer' powers until now? I have weird dreams sometimes, sure, but that's normal. I've never seen a dead person before either," The blonde noted after Colby explained what a Seer was. Sometimes Seer's have to be around other supernatural beings in order for their powers to come fully intact. Some don't even know they are Seer's for their whole lives. It was rare to come across other supernatural beings.

"You don't happen to know any vampires or fairy's do you?" Colby joked halfheartedly and Sam shrugged, "Can't say I have." Kansas was too religious for the supernatural probably. It was bad enough that he couldn't watch Harry Potter because there was too much 'realistic witchcraft' let alone actually meet a real witch. The more Colby explained...the more Sam wanted to believe. Almost. Nobody would go this far as to pranking someone. Right?

Sam hoped not because he would feel god damn stupid if this turned out to be fake.

Colby was about to begin speaking again when there was a knock on the door. Welp, guess Sam would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Corey and Devyn and has a startling vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update a little early because I'll be pretty busy for the next week or so. I might have another chapter up by Wednesday but it depends on how packing/work goes as I'm going on vacation until the 16th!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the comments and kudos! They keep me motivated to write :)

_*Knock knock_* Sam's head snaps towards the direction of the door and he was about to get up to answer it but Colby stopped him, "You're still weak from your drop - let me get it," The blue haired boy insisted and Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. This was going to be a long day, he thought in despair.

He felt fine - if a little dehydrated from sleeping all day. It was almost 4 p.m and he was starting to get a little hungry. It was Friday so he usually would order a pizza by now but he didn't think that was going to be happening tonight.

Colby returned with a girl and boy around their age - maybe a little older. The boy looked to be in his mid twenties with a deep tan, average height, well muscled, and he had a small man bun on the top of his head. His deep hazelnut eyes stared cautiously at Sam as he entered the room with who the blonde assumed to be the others girlfriend as he had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. 

The girl was a little shorter than the boy and had long brunette hair, matching tan skin, green eyes, and she wore a lot of makeup but it suited her. She seemed a lot nicer than her boyfriend as she smiled shyly at him when the pair entered the room - Colby following behind slowly.

"This is Devyn and Corey. We all met here in California a few years ago. Devyn is a witch and Corey is a fox shapeshifter." Colby explained shortly when Sam shot him a questioning look. An alpha, witch, and a fox shapeshifter in his apartment? He would never be able to top this day. At least he'd have a fun story to tell his future kids and grand-kids. 

"Okay...so, how is this supposed to prove anything? I still have yet to have a so-called 'vision' and you have yet to prove that you're an 'alpha'. What is going to make me believe that your friends are going to convi- HOLY SHIT!!" Sam screeched in alarm when the guy with the man bun - Corey - suddenly began shrinking and before Sam knew it - the guy was actually a fox. A red and white god damn fox. Wow. He was going to pass out. This was not happening.

"And I can cast spells, but like Colby, I'm more powerful during a full moon," The girl - Devyn - said as she used her hands to make his phone levitate off his desk and onto his bed. Her eyes glowed yellow as she did so and it was the strangest thing Sam had seen in his entire life. It literally felt like he was in Twilight or Vampire Diaries or something right now.

"O-Okay...so maybe you weren't lying. But how come you haven't done anything yet? What are your 'powers'?" Sam inquired almost eagerly. If the supernatural was actually real like he's starting to believe it was - he wanted to know more! He was never allowed to explore this stuff as a kid because his parents didn't believe in fairy tales due to their religion. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't allowed to watching Harry Potter, Twilight, The Hunger Games...

He'd lived a very dull and boring childhood. Maybe now was his chance to make up for it.

Everything happened for a reason. Right?

Right.

Colby seemed hesitant before answering, "My abilities can get a bit dangerous sometimes, Sam. I don't want to hurt anybody. Especially not this close to a full moon when I'm at my strongest," He said sadly and Sam immediately felt disappointed but understood.

If Colby was more powerful than Devyn - an actual witch - and Corey - a fox shapeshifter - then Sam didn't know what he would do if the other boy accidentally attacked him. Colby seemed like somebody you wanted on when his good side and not his bad side.He seemed like a happy person, but happy people usually had the worst tempers...Sam would know because that was exactly how his own father was. He had the scars to prove it. That was a story for another day.

Corey started chasing his tale and Sam chuckled, the action distracting him from Colby not wanting to present his powers which relieved the other. Colby didn't want to scare or accidentally hurt Sam. He just met the boy and he wanted him to join his pack. Having a Seer on his side...Elton would be extremely proud of him and his parents would be as well. Sam could help protect his pack.

Hell - even be second in command because having a Seer could be life-changing. They could save so many more fellow supernatural beings and predict when hunters were coming or even - even be mates. Colby has always wanted a mate since he was a pup. If Sam was the one...He would be ecstatic! But only time will tell. Their bond would have to get stronger over time in order for Colby to be sure if Sam was the one. When an alpha found their mate - his mate would start to feel maternal, almost like an omega even if they weren't one, and would start showing symptoms of wanting to mate like nesting, clinginess, etc. etc.

The heat he felt was so much stronger when he touched Sam verses the rest of his pack...it wasn't an impossible option.

"Am I allowed to get up now?" Sam suddenly asked, now hungry after not eating all day. Colby wanted Sam to stay in bed but he knew the other would need to get up and go to the bathroom or eat at some point. As long as he stayed within a certain distance...he supposed there would be no harm in it.

"I suppose not. Just don't stray too far, okay?" Colby instructed and Sam wanted to groan but nodded in agreement. He really did feel fine - he didn't understand why Colby was so worried. Drops weren't bad - were they? If anything he felt better and lighter than he had in months. He almost felt...happy? Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He wondered if he'd done this sooner that he would be in a different place than he was now.

Sam stepped off the bed and was trying to move around Corey so he didn't accidentally step on the small creature when he tripped over the foxes tale and nearly face-planted if it wasn't for Devyn catching him. Sam was about to apologize and thank her when a weird sensation suddenly washed over him and all he saw was white. Until it wasn't white anymore and he was now in a dark, foggy forest. A ring of trees surrounded him and Sam gasped. What the hell?

In front of him was a huge pitch black wolf with red eyes that Sam would've easily mistaken for a bear if it wasn't for the long tale. He growled menacingly at Sam with spit slicked teeth and drool dribbling down it's black lips. He wanted to scream and run but he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed by fear or something. Like there was something heavy holding him down.

Another wolf - a dark brown one with startling blue eyes - suddenly popped out in front of the black wolf and began growling at him. The wolf - not Sam. Like he was protecting him? Which was strange because the black wolf really looked like it want to kill him and use Sam's bones as tooth picks. He tried moving again to get out of the way when the brown wolf began charging at the black wolf like he was trying to push him away from Sam when a loud scream, a bang, and an arrow coming straight for him that made him close his eyes in fear.

And then the next thing Sam knew - he was on the floor with Colby, Devyn, and Corey staring over him in concern. Something wet dripped down his nose and Sam blinked, trying to clear his foggy vision. It took him a minute to focus until he realized Colby was saying his name repeatedly - snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face to get his attention. Wow, his head hurt. What the heck was that? Was that the 'vision' thing Colby kept telling him about?

If it was - Sam wasn't sure he wanted to see another one again. That was terrifying...it felt so real. He shivered. Whatever that was - he hoped it wouldn't happen.

"I-I'm fine," Sam stuttered, trying to sit up but a large hand that belonged to Corey held him down. Sam listened because Corey was a big dude and Sam was not a big dude. Plus, Corey looked like the type you didn't want to piss off. Sam had yet to see the other smile.

"No you're not. I think you had a vision, your nosing is bleeding." Colby said worriedly, kneeling down closer to Sam to get a better look at him.

Devyn nodded in agreement next to him, "You have all of the signs of one. I've read about Seer's before and when they have visions they become unconscious for a few seconds and nosebleeds, headaches, migraines, nausea, and sometimes internal bleeding are symptoms depending on how severe the vision is. Sometimes they feel so real that it feels like it's actually happening to you," Devyn explained and Sam did groan this time. He really did have a vision. Colby was right.

"Well, that's just great. And how accurate are these 'visions'?" Sam demanded, adding quotation marks with his fingers when he said vision. This was ridiculous.

"Decisions change all the time so it's 50/50. I recommend writing all of your visions down in a journal so you know which ones come true and which ones don't," Devyn offered with a small smile. The group in front of him looked like they won the lottery and all Sam wanted to do was crawl back in bed and go to sleep - hunger forgotten. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the nosebleed. 

Colby still looked concerned though, he noted, glancing at the other boy thoughtfully. Devyn and Corey seemed ecstatic but also concerned for Sam.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll have to get Elton, and the others together to let them know what's going on. I'll get a date together before the full moon next weekend. Elton should be back from Canada by then and the others will be home for before Thanksgiving break." Colby said and the other two nodded before standing up. The pair quickly said goodbye before leaving the apartment.

Colby carefully helped Sam off the ground and to the bed, holding him close so Sam wouldn't stumble and fall again.

"I still have no idea what's going on but you better explain this to me in the morning," Sam ordered sternly and Colby just smiled and nodded, tucking the blonde in and wiping his nose with his his sleeve. "Sure thing, Sam. Get some rest. Best to be well rested before meeting the pack," The blue hair boy said softly and all he got in response was snores.

Colby chuckled. Things were finally starting to look up. He just hoped Elton would agree.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is introduced to the full pack, meets a old friend, and makes an enemy along the way. Colby tries to convince Elton to add Sam in the pack.
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it! Enjoy :)

Colby refused to leave Sam's side for the next few days. He claimed it was because the full moon was on Friday and he didn't want Sam to be alone in case his powers did something weird, but Sam knew Colby was just worried about him. Which was still weird as they had just met.

Although, they had become closer within these past few days. Colby found out Sam did YouTube and they bonded over favorite YouTubers, music, video games, and movies...Colby even did a podcast with Sam. It was nice. It had been awhile since the blonde felt this close to somebody. Almost since he left his friends behind in high school and they left him to go to college. He tried not to think too much into it.

Sam also learned more about Colby's...abilities? Whatever you called them.

He learned that Colby was an alpha "werewolf shapeshifter" and he could sense magical/supernatural beings around him. His eyes turned red the closer they got to the full moon and his canines got sharper as well. Colby had a bit of a temper and slightly controlling personality but Sam knew it was only instinct. It was honestly kind of hot. Sam considered himself the more dominant one in a relationship (not that he's been in many) but he thought he would be fine if Colby took control.

Not that they were dating or anything...That was ridiculous as they'd barely known each other for a week.

Sam definitely considered Colby a friend though; or at least a close acquaintance, as they had spent the past few days together in Sam's apartment. Colby only left to get more clothes and his toothbrush from his own apartment next door.

The blonde was surprised at the others insistence on wanting to stay with him. Like he said - it's been awhile since he's felt...wanted. It was nice.

Anyways.

Today Sam was meeting the rest of Colby's group. Or "pack" as the latter liked to say.

He was a bit nervous and wanted to know more about the group but Colby was very tight-lipped about them. He wanted Sam to get his own first impression instead of somebody else's. Which made sense but was also frustrating because Sam had a lot of trust issues. Especially with new people. And ones with "supernatural abilities".

Colby did, however, explain what everybody's abilities were, though, just so he knew what to expect.

Obviously, Corey was a fox shapeshifter and Devyn was a witch. There was a girl named Katrina who had blue hair and she could produce a sonic scream from her throat that could make others deaf for a solid minute. Ouch, but awesome. And then there was Tara who was a vampire that was nearly 150 years old; she had super-speed and was pretty strong despite her small size. Then, there was a guy named Jake who was a mage; he was basically a wizard in training. 

Next, was Aaron and Kevin who were betas and also "werewolf shapeshifters". They were Colby's second in command and helped him prepare to become the future alpha - who was a man named Elton. Sam was nervous to meet Elton the most; only because he was their leader and he feared to be rejected. He didn't think his heart could take much more of that. It was bad enough as is with his friends leaving him and his family barley contacting him.

Finally, there was a Siren named Brennen. They didn't see much of the him because he was busy training new recruits for some training camp he ran for supernaturals , but when he showed up he was apparently Colby's best friend. Which Sam thought they made an odd match as last time he checked - werewolves couldn't swim and Sirens were underwater creatures.

Alas, Colby insisted Brennen could breathe on land and said he had the ability to lure people to their death with his voice. He said they were lucky to have Brennen on their side otherwise he was a very dangerous enemy. Brennen was probably the most powerful of the group next to Colby as the latter had similar powers with his "Alpha Voice". He could make any member of his pack do whatever he wanted if he truly wanted to but did his best to not use it. Only if one of them went too far during a fight or was trying to physically harm themselves.

Sam asked Colby if he would use his voice on Sam to see if it worked but Colby stated that he had to be part of the pack first. It made sense but Sam was curious.

He wanted to see what it was like to be controlled by somebody else. Would he hear Colby's voice in his head? Like Mind Control? Or would he fall in a trance like in hypnosis? Sam was very eager to know. It also kinda turned him on but he'd never tell Colby that. That was weird.

They had just eaten breakfast and were about to leave to go to Elton's house as he had just come back from Canada when a white mist formed in front of Sam's vision. He immediately felt dizzy -almost like the air was leaving his body - and he felt himself fall to his knee's by his kitchen sink where he was previously putting dishes away. Colby was getting dressed in his room so Sam couldn't call him for help. This was only the third time this has happened in the past couple days and it was always the same scary images:

A black wolf with red eyes trying to attack him, Sam crying and begging for help, and then a brown wolf with blue eyes coming to save him.

It was always the same thing and it didn't make sense. Was it a vision trying to warn him that the "future" was coming closer? Was it going to happen today? Should he tell Colby that he had the same vision again? When it happened the other day after Devyn and Corey left Sam was in the shower when it happened. Luckily Colby heard him fall and was able to snap him out of it, but he still got the same images.

He just wished he knew what was happening and what they meant.

Well, he was obviously going to get attacked soon, but who was it? He had a small inkling feeling on who it was but he didn't want to point fingers just yet.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Sam out of the white mist and he inhaled sharply, a cold chill running down his spine and he nearly flinched into the cabinet if Colby hadn't stopped him. Sam looked up to see the blue haired boy staring at him worriedly.

"It happened again. Was it the same one or a different one?" Colby asked immediately and Sam just nodded, "Same one. What do I do Colby? I'm getting kind of freaked out here...Especially with how random these visions are. What am I going to do if one happens when I'm driving or walking through traffic? I'm as good as dead!" Sam panicked, realizing just how dangerous being a Seer was.

Now he knows why they're so rare. They're probably gone because they had visions in busy traffic or got hit by a train or something as ridiculous!

Colby ran a soothing hand down Sam's back to calm him down. Usually that worked because Sam sometimes still drifted if Colby was gone for too long, but this time it didn't. He wanted to cringe away from the touch. Ever since Colby has entered his life - he's been having these stupid visions!

Now, Sam wasn't exactly blaming the shapeshifter, but Sam could've lived his whole life not knowing he was a Seer if he hadn't shaken Colby's hand. Just saying.

"I don't...I don't know what to tell you, Sam. We'll have to ask Elton when we get to his house as he knows more about you guys than I do. I have some books back at home but they're in my family's library in Kansas." Colby said sadly and oh yeah - they're both from Kansas City! Which was a really weird coincidence. He actually didn't live too far from Sam - roughly a twenty minute drive. Colby was home-schooled though so it made sense why they never met.

Sam sighed, feeling exhausted. He had barely gotten a taste of his powers and he already was sick of them. Why did he have to be a Seer? Why couldn't he be something cool like a fox shapeshifter like Corey or a mage liked Jake...or an omega? They seemed to lack an omega werewolf in the pack. He'd much rather be one of those. They were gorgeous looking from how Colby described them.

When Sam asked why they didn't have an omega werewolf - he said they had gone extinct years ago. They were so rare to find these days that there were only 13 left and they were in different parts of the world. None in the United States as far as they knew. 

Omega's could be both male and female and they were very powerful creatures. They could produce the alpha's children and create powerful lycan. And other supernatural creatures in general. They were the second most important member in any pack. Unfortunately, a war broke out in the early 50s and Omega's were enslaved and killed by rogue Alpha's. Sam's heart hurt for the ones remaining.

"Let's get going," Colby's voice brought Sam from his thoughts, "I want to get to Elton's early so we can tell him what's going on. I don't want anybody hurt under my watch. Especially you." Colby said in a determined voice and Sam blushed slightly. Colby's been saying things like that and he didn't know what made him so special to the other. He understood Seer's were rare and Colby wanted to protect him for that reason - but it seemed like he cared about Sam too.

Sam didn't know. He was probably just getting weird feelings from his Seer abilities. Hopefully Elton knew what to do or else he was screwed.

After making sure Sam was okay, they quickly left and piled in Colby's car. The others weren't coming until later for dinner so it gave them time to talk to Elton.

The drive was overall silent except for the soft rock music playing in the background. Sam fiddled with his phone idly and stared out the window at the passing forest they were driving though. California had a lot of them surprisingly. It also made sense that Elton lived on the outskirts of LA away from all the people. Y'know, werewolf and all that jazz. He probably wanted to be away from as many people as possible so he didn't hurt them during a full moon or something.

By the time they arrived it was nearly 4 p.m. and Sam was starting to get tired. It had been a long day and it's been awhile since he'd traveled this far from his apartment. Elton's house was roughly a two hour drive from their apartment. Having friends now and new experiences really did that to someone. Huh, go figure.

"Alright, we're almost there. Now I just want to warn you in advance...Elton is kinda...mean? No, more possessive is an accurate way of describing him. He doesn't like new people so he might be a bit territorial. He's just cautious and doesn't want anybody to get hurt. We've had new people come into the pack and hurt us so he's very picky on who he let's into the pack. Just be careful and let me do the talking," Colby began quietly and Sam tried not to let his nerves show.

Maybe this is what his visions were trying to warn him of...Would Elton reject him from the pack? Was he going to attack Sam?

"I...Okay. I don't really know how to respond to that," Sam said awkwardly, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"I'll do my best to protect you, but Elton has the final word. I can't promise anything, but I just want you to know that I already consider you my pack. You're my friend and you stay," Colby almost growled, eyes glistening a bit in the bright sun shining through the car windows and Sam stared.

Okay then. He blamed it on the werewolf-y side effects.

They eventually pulled up to a large two story wood house that was deep into the forest. It had dark green paneling along the windows and other than a very much needed paint job - the house looked relatively nice. Old, but nice. Sam was fond of old houses - he appreciated the memories and character they had.

Sam's eyes zeroed in on a dark figure standing on the porch with his arms crossing firmly around his chest. The man was average height - around 5'10 - and had black curly hair, a dark beard, dark brown eyes rimmed with equally dark lashes, and sharp features. His dark eyes were on Sam immediately when him and Colby exited the red car. His first instinct was to bail but Colby's hand around his waist stopped him from doing so and continued to pull him closer to the dark-haired man on the porch. Sam assumed this was Elton. Elton looked very scary. Maybe this wasn't such good idea...

"So, this is the "Seer" you texted me about," Elton said immediately, blank-faced. No greeting or hug. Right down to business.

Colby greeted the older man the same way, nodding, "Yes, it is. Sam, this is Elton, Elton, this is Sam. This is our Alpha."

Sam wanted to cry. Elton was staring him down like he was ready for Sam to pounce or attack him or something. Sam has never hurt anybody in his entire life! Not even a fly! Only because they were little shits and were hard to kill but still! He didn't like violence. "Um...H-Hi, nice t-to meet y-you." Sam greeted nervously, ready to stick his hand out to shake Elton's hand to be polite, but Colby must've sensed what he was about to do and stopped him. Okay, no touch-y touch-y Alpha. Got it. Sam gulped and took a step back. Luckily Colby let him this time. Elton didn't seem offended either.

"I want to make this very clear," Elton began speaking again and Sam snapped his attention to the Alpha, listening intently. He definitely didn't want to piss this guy off. He was probably lucky enough to even be standing here in his presence. Alive. 

"I'm only allowing you here because you're a Seer and Colby insisted that I at least meet you. But I don't consider you pack or even an acquaintance yet. You will have to pass several tests to even get on that level. For now, you're just going to prove to me that you're actually a Seer. I have a hard time believing that you've gone your whole life without knowing you are one." Elton haughtily explained, glaring Sam down. 

Sam glanced at Colby and cringed when he saw the other boy. It looked like he was about to jump in front of Sam in case Elton got violent. He prayed it wouldn't come down to that. Sam had one too many beatings in his lifetime.

But the black-haired man just leaned forward, as close as he could to Sam without actually touching him and said:

"Show me what you can do or you're not leaving this cabin alive."

Sam's heart dropped to his ass. He was pretty sure he was in hell at this point.


End file.
